1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method and apparatus for fabricating countertops. More particularly, the invention relates to an automated system for fabricating granite, marble, engineered stone and/or solid surface material countertops.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Granite, marble, engineered stone, and solid surface materials have become the materials of choice in the manufacture of countertops for home and commercial use. While the material composition of engineered stone and solid surface materials has improved over time, the methods employed in fabricating countertops, and other surfaces, from these materials has not changed.
Specifically, countertops made from granite, marble, engineered stone and solid surface materials are commonly fabricated in a manual, labor intensive manner. The fabricators are highly skilled artisans and rely upon a series of manual techniques to complete the fabrication of a countertop. Current techniques have been in use for many years, and few developments have been initiated to improve the process of fabricating such countertops.
While the techniques employed by skilled fabricators result in durable and aesthetically pleasing surfaces, the techniques require a substantial investment in time, equipment and space. The time consumed in the manufacturing process substantially increases the price of installing granite, marble, engineered stone and solid surface materials within a home or commercial application.
If the fabrication time for these materials were reduced, the cost of installing an engineered stone countertop, for example, would drop. As such, many consumers who would prefer an engineered stone countertop, but were previously unable to afford such countertops, would be able to purchase the countertop they desire. A need, therefore, exists for an automated system for fabricating countertops from granite, marble, engineered stone and solid surface materials, as well as other related materials. The present invention provides such a system.